


Songfics

by Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, songfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You/pseuds/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You
Summary: Songfics that I have compiled.





	Songfics

**Author's Note:**

> CW:Suicide, major character death, self-doubt, past suicide attempts, self-harm, neglect of child/parental neglect
> 
> Song: Tightrope (The Greatest Showman)

_Some people long for a life that is simple and planned_

_Tied with a ribbon_

_Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land_

_To follow what's written_

_But I'd follow you to the great unknown_

_Off to a world we call our own_

Logan stared down at the floor, absently registering the room around him. Roman was out at some party, probably with his other friends.

It was an understatement to say that Logan was jealous.

He wasn't the one that had many friends. Roman was the only one persistent enough to get him to open up, at least a little. But Roman had considered it a win.

And Logan silently loved him for it.

_Hand in my hand_

_And we promised to never let go_

_We're walking the tightrope_

_High in the sky_

_We can see the whole world down below_

_We're walking the tightrope_

_Never sure, never know how far we could fall_

_But it's all an adventure_

_That comes with a breathtaking view_

_Walking the tightrope_

No matter how many times he scoffed at Roman's grand way of doing things, he would end up melting in his touch at the end of the day.

He should have acted on his feelings sooner.

Even then, he probably would have been rejected. Logan saw how happy Virgil made Roman. Patton, one of Roman's other friends, had caught Logan's depressed pining and silently comforted him, something Roman seemed to do less nowadays.

He tried fruitlessly to get rid of his feelings.

_Mountains and valleys, and all that will come in between_

_Desert and ocean_

_You pulled me in and together we're lost in a dream_

_Always in motion_

_So I risk it all just to be with you_

_And I risk it all for this life we choose_

Roman didn't know the full extent of what Logan had given up for him. Logan had given up his education (still getting a somewhat respectable job), his life, his money.

His heart.

_Hand in my hand_

_And you promised to never let go_

_We're walking the tightrope_

_High in the sky_

_We can see the whole world down below_

_We're walking the tightrope_

_Never sure, will you catch me if I should fall?_

_Well, it's all an adventure_

_That comes with a breathtaking view_

_Walking the tightrope_

Logan could call Roman, ask him to come back home. _Home_. Did Roman even think of their apartment as home anymore? It was probably just his place to crash, to sleep, to plan.

Virgil's house was probably his home.

Virgil. The young man was probably everything that Logan wasn't. He wasn't sarcastic, he wasn't funny (not the kind of funny Roman seemed to like anyway), he wasn't...like Virgil.

He wasn't like Patton either. The bubbly ray of sunshine that somehow always knows exactly what to say. The innocent man-child who was amazed by every little thing. He was invited to some of Virgil and Roman's outings.

So why wasn't Logan?

\---

He fastened the tie to the shelf. If he had calculated everything properly, it would support his weight. The note in his pocket felt like it was on fire. For all Logan cared, it could have been.

He stepped up onto the chair, picturing Roman's face, everything he still had to live for. He could talk himself down. This was stupid, illogical.

He'd done it before.

He'd told nobody. The first time was pills, the white capsules eventually being released from his grasp. The hope had saved him then.

Hope had saved him last time too.

He had no hope left.

He could only think about how awful it would be if he didn't break his neck properly.

He missed Roman coming back and seeing his lifeless body. He missed Patton telling Roman everything in a low voice, unusual for him. He missed Virgil breaking down in Roman's arms because he believed it was his fault.

He missed Virgil cutting into himself. He missed Roman wallowing in agony and refusing to move on. He missed Patton not knowing what to do now that the grounding voice of reason ~~that he honestly hadn't talked to much before then~~ was just gone.

He missed his parents not even caring.


End file.
